


My Brother, My Omega

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Claiming, Forced Heats, Heats, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean Winchester, Pining, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam discovers a secret about Dean and secretly uses it against him.





	My Brother, My Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the SMPC  
Beta: rocketmojo  
Artwork by: jdl71/jld71

“Shit, that was one brutal salt and burn,” Dean murmured wearily as he kicked the door to their motel room closed. He leaned back against the door, trying to muster up the will to move the few feet to either the chair to his right or the bed directly in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Sam grunted from the bed he was sitting on. He was hunched over unlacing his boots. He stopped to look up at Dean, his eyes narrowing as he took in his brother’s tired face, the pinched lines around his lips as he pursed them together. His shoulders sagged as if he was trying to hold the weight of the world on them, or at least holding up that side of the motel wall. “You gonna stand there all night?” 

Dean turned to eye Sam. He bit his bottom lip and stifled the whimper that was threatening to slip past his lips. Sam’s muscles were flexing as he worked the laces to his boots. All he wanted was to climb into Sam’s lap and bare his neck to his alpha brother. He couldn’t do that. Wouldn’t do that to his younger brother. He had kept his secret for this long, he’d go to his grave with it, letting Sam think he was an alpha when in reality he was an omega. Since he had presented as an omega, he had been taking suppressants faithfully. At first, it was because their alpha father had worried that if anyone even suspected that he was an omega, they would force him into a mating against his will. John had made a few enemies over the course of hunting for the yellow-eyed demon that had killed their mother. John had also worried that someone would take Sam if they thought only an omega was protecting him. So, he had done as his alpha father had commanded and hidden what he was. Then it had just become easier for him to take the pills, never letting Sam know that he was anything other than what he pretended to be. He never saw a way in which he could tell Sam the truth. He feared that Sam would hate him, that he wouldn’t understand why he had done what he had, why he had continued with the lie long after their father had died.

He never saw how he could confess to Sam that he was an omega, so he allowed Sam to think that he would pick up some woman and go back to her place for a night of wild sex when in reality, he had never been with anyone, male or female. He was actually off by himself, trying to fulfill the need to be knotted with one of his well-hidden toys. It was amazing how realistic they could make a dildo with a knot, but it wasn’t the real thing and it never seemed to really satisfy him. It was like his body knew it wasn’t a real cock, it wasn’t a real knot and it definitely wasn’t Sam. Despite never actually having been with Sam, in his mind, he thought of Sam as his alpha. His body thought so as well, having never responded to another alpha, and he knew it never would, even if Sam mated with someone else. 

“Earth to Dean,” Sam called out as he waved his hands in the air trying to get Dean’s attention. He watched as Dean’s green eyes finally focused on him. 

Hearing Sam’s voice, he pulled himself from his thoughts. “Sorry,” Dean mumbled and then pushed himself away from the door. He shed his coat and tossed it over the chair. “I’m gonna grab a shower.” He didn’t wait to hear Sam’s response as he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He started the shower, stripped off his clothes and stepped under the hot water. He groaned as the water hit his aching shoulders and leaned under the showerhead, letting the water cascade over his head. He reached for the shampoo, poured a generous amount into his hand and began to lather his hair. 

As he rinsed his hair, his mind wandered back to Sam and the idea of being claimed by him. He could feel his body responding to that thought, of calling Sam alpha, of being mated to Sam, of being knotted by him. His breathing quickened and his cock twitched in interest at it as well. He could feel his body beginning to produce slick in hope of being bred by him. He placed one hand, palm open, against the shower wall and then wrapped the other around his growing erection. He thumbed over his slit, gathering the precome dripping from the head of his cock, using it as lube to coat his fingers as he began to fist himself. All he could think about was Sam bending him over and sliding his hard cock into him. He groaned at the thought of Sam fucking him hard, as his fingers dug into his flesh, leaving bruises. He imagined the burn of Sam’s knot stretching his rim open as it was worked into him, tying their bodies together. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from calling out Sam’s name as he came, spilling hot come over his fingers. He slumped against the wall, needing the support as he recovered from his orgasm. His legs felt like rubber and his body was pleasantly relaxed and he had to force himself to move. He needed to clean himself up and get out of the shower before Sam pounded on the door, demanding his turn in the bathroom. 

Once done and satisfied that Sam wouldn’t figure out what he had been up to, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He toweled off and grabbed his deodorant, hoping to further disguise any pheromones lingering on his body. He didn’t want his younger alpha brother scenting him. He wrapped the towel around his waist as Sam knocked on the door.

“You coming out anytime soon, or have you decided to sleep in there?” Sam huffed out, sounding annoyed at having to wait for Dean to finally be done in the bathroom. He paced in front of the door, waiting for Dean’s response.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Dean taunted from behind the closed bathroom door. He heard Sam call him a jerk and then walk away. He brushed his teeth, balled up his dirty clothing and pulled open the bathroom door, hoping there were no residual pheromones to give away his scent. He sauntered out of the bathroom and over to his bed where he had left his duffle bag. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sam sitting on his bed watching him. He turned away, feeling the heat on his face as his cheeks began to pink from his self-consciousness. He rummaged around his bag, looking for his suppressants and clean underwear to change into. Normally he would have put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, but he was hot, too hot to have anything against his skin. “Is it hot in here? Are you hot? Can you turn the damn air conditioner on?” he demanded. He felt his annoyance rising at how hot he felt. Vaguely he heard Sam telling him the room was fine and no, he wasn’t hot. He rubbed at his skin, it felt too tight, as if it was stretched across his bones. He brought his hands up to rub at his temples, he could feel a faint ache behind his eyes. All he wanted was to cool down and crawl into bed to sleep until he felt like himself again. Maybe he was coming down with something, he thought to himself. He let his towel fall to the floor, pulled on his underwear and then swallowed his pill. He heard Sam speaking to him, but he couldn’t really concentrate on his words. He absently nodded at Sam and then crawled into bed. Whatever was going on with him, he was sure it would pass by the morning. 

Sam’s eyes tracked Dean’s movements as Dean rummaged through his duffle bag until he found what he was looking for. “You okay, got a headache?” he asked as he watched Dean pull on his underwear and then pop a pill into his mouth. “Anything you want to tell me?” He watched as Dean just shook his head no and crawled into bed. He remained silent as he stood and walked into the bathroom to take his own shower. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, trying his best to cover the smile on his lips, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Dean’s heat hit him. He was already showing signs that it was starting. Soon, very soon, Dean would need an alpha. And he intended to be that alpha.

He had known for a while that Dean wasn’t an alpha, that he was actually an omega passing himself off as an alpha. He could smell the underlying sweetness of his brother; the mix of apple, lemon, and cedar that he had been trying to mask. He had also found the black market suppressants in Dean’s bag one night when he had been looking for something to kill the headache he had been dealing with. He had nearly lost it that night, wanting to bend Dean over and knot and claim him. But then he needed to find out who Dean had been with because there was no away an omega as pretty as Dean hadn’t been giving it up to some nameless alpha whenever he needed to be knotted. Imagine his shock when he figured out that Dean hadn’t been giving it up to anyone, he was trying to satisfy himself with a piece of plastic. That night he had fumed over what he had discovered, how Dean had been lying to him. Then he had set his plan in motion. First, he had to get his hands on fake suppressants, ones that looked just like Dean’s. When he finally had, he switched them out and sat back to wait. Dean wouldn’t know what hit him and then, well, then Dean would need a knot and he would be there, ready to give him everything he needed. And he’d finally be able to claim Dean as his. He dropped his hand from his mouth, revealing the grin he could no longer hide. 

Sam stripped off his clothes and started the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. When it had, he stepped into the shower stall and washed off the days grime. He thought about jacking himself off, but decided against it. If Dean’s heat hit him tonight, like he was hoping, he wanted to be able to satisfy him in every way. When he was done in the bathroom, he stepped out, wearing only a pair of sleep pants and climbed into bed. He cast a glance over at Dean’s bed to see that he was already asleep, but he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he was whimpering. As he watched and listened to Dean, he settled himself against his pillows to wait and see what happened next, knowing that Dean was going into heat.

Dean woke to the feel of his skin tingling. He was hot, too hot and he whined low in his throat. Had Sam shut the air conditioner off in the middle of the night, he wondered to himself. He tried to find a comfortable position to lie in, kicking one foot out from under the sheet to see if that would help cool his sweat-soaked body. When that didn’t help he whimpered, realizing that nothing would help cool down his body. Somehow his suppressants had failed and he was in heat. There was no way he was going to be able to get dressed and make it out of the room to find a place to hole up in until this passed. He wouldn’t even make it into the bathroom before he was begging any alpha near him to knot him. His stomach bottomed out when he realized the nearest alpha was his brother. No, he couldn’t let that happen; he couldn’t let himself beg his brother; he wouldn’t do that. He would have to lie in the bed, being as quiet as possible until Sam left their room, then he’d figure something out. He knew of a place that catered to omegas in need. He had heard about it from another omega he'd been friends with. Maybe if he could hold out until Sam was gone, he could make a call. 

He felt his gut clench and whimpered from the pain. He had quickly gone from feeling hot and uncomfortable, to feeling like his skin was stretched too tight over his bones and that his blood was boiling in his veins. There was no way he was going to make it through this, was the last thought he really could form before his mind started to spiral down into cloudy thinking focused only on want and need. He felt the bed dip and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He scented the air and was hit with the very overpowering smell of a virile alpha male, a combination of cedar, leather, and amber and it was all he could do not to beg the alpha to knot him. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’m gonna give you what you need,” Sam explained as he slid into bed with Dean. He ran his hands over Dean’s chest and then down his stomach, stopping just at the waistband of his underwear. “I’m gonna help you take these off and then you’re gonna roll over and present yourself for me,” he husked out in a low voice. 

Dean’s mind was hazy with need and his body was burning with desire for the alpha lying next to him. He mewled when Sam’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his underwear and he squirmed as he slipped off the fabric. He lay there, panting until he heard Sam’s commanding alpha voice telling him to present himself. He couldn’t ignore the demand and rolled onto his stomach and then shakily rose onto his hands and knees. “S . . . Sam . . .” he managed to gasp out when he felt slick leaking from his ass. That was such a foreign feeling for him, having never allowed himself to have a heat before. The suppressants stopped it, stopped his body from producing slick, from signaling to any unmated alpha that he was ready to be bred. He gave a breathy moan and wiggled his hips trying to entice the alpha into touching him, giving him what he craved. “Sam, please . . . need . . .” he pleaded with Sam.

Sam licked his lips and scented the air, taking in the sweet aroma of a bitch in heat, his bitch who was ready to be bred. “I’m right here with you. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he crooned and then ran his fingers down Dean’s spine, listening as his breath hitched and the soft mewl that escaped from his mouth. His fingers dipped lower, past his hips to the crack of his ass. He ran his fingers around Dean’s rim, using Dean’s own slick to coat them before sinking one finger past the tight muscle. He heard Dean gasp at being breached and he slowly worked his finger in and out before pushing back in with two fingers. He worked them in, scissoring them, opening Dean to take another of his fingers.

“More, Sam, I need more,” Dean begged in a needy voice as Sam pulled his fingers out and then pushed in with three fingers. He whined at the intrusion and then bit his bottom lip and pushed back, trying to ride Sam’s fingers. He knew his body needed more, he needed Sam to fuck him and then knot him. He wouldn’t be sated until that happened. “Please . . . Sam . . . please,” he called out.

“What do you want?” Sam asked in a low voice as he worked his fingers in and out of Dean’s tight hole. He couldn’t believe that they were here, like this and he would be sinking his cock into the tight heat his fingers were currently lodged in. He crooked his fingers, making sure to hit his prostate. “Do you want to come, Dean?” he crooned to him.

“Yes . . . Sam . . . yes,” Dean begged.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Sam asked as he worked his fingers in and out of his body.

“Knot me, let me come. Please . . .” Dean bit his bottom lip and moaned as a wave of pleasure crashed over him from what Sam was doing.

“Tell me, have you ever been with another alpha, have you ever been knotted before?” Sam already knew the answer to his questions, he just wanted to hear Dean confirm that he was right.

“No, never,” Dean admitted and then whimpered when Sam’s fingers pushed back into him.

Sam worked his fingers in and out and heard the breathy moan escape Dean’s lips. He knew Dean was ready to be bred and a smile spread across his face. “Do you want me? Do you want me to give you what you need?”

"Yes!” Dean cried out.

“Yes, alpha. Say it Dean. Tell me who I am,” Sam demanded as he pushed his fingers into Dean.

“Alpha,” Dean breathed out as he ground back on Sam’s fingers. 

“Who’s alpha, Dean? Who do you belong to?” Sam persisted as he worked his fingers in and out of Dean’s channel, feeling his muscles fluttering around them. With his other hand, he palmed his aching cock. He was so hard it hurt, but he wasn’t going to slide into Dean until he admitted who he belonged to, because after he knotted Dean, he intended to claim him. 

“Mine, my alpha.” Dean gasped when Sam’s fingers hit his prostate again. “I belong to you. Please, Sam . . .” His words were cut off and he whimpered at the loss when Sam pulled his fingers free from his ass.

“Spread your legs for me,” Sam growled as he lubed his cock up with the slick on his fingers and then lined himself up with Dean’s hole. “Gonna have you hanging off my knot like the good omega that you are.” The head of his cock nudged at Dean’s hole before he pushed past the opening. He groaned out as he slowly inched into Dean’s body. It was slow going and he fought and lost against the need to just sink himself inside Dean’s tight channel. He grabbed Dean by his hips, angled them up higher and then thrust in until he was flush with Dean’s body. He growled in satisfaction of finally being in his omega’s body. He had wanted this for so long and he finally felt like he was home. Dean was so tight, and knowing he was the only one to take Dean, was intoxicating.

Dean threw his head back and keened when Sam slammed into him. Sam was big, bigger than the dildo he used and it felt like he was being split open by him. It was too much and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Sam . . . please . . . too much,” he gasped out and then bit his bottom lip trying to stifle any other cries of pain. 

Sam rubbed his hand over Dean’s spine, hoping to soothe away the pain he was in from being taken by him for the first time. He forced himself to remain still as Dean adjusted to having his cock in his ass. “Relax, just breathe,” he cooed to his brother, his omega. He draped himself over Dean’s back, blanketing him and kissed one shoulder and then the other before he pulled out slowly, savoring the drag before he pushed back in. 

The weight of Sam’s body felt right against his, like Sam had been made for him. He felt the tender kisses to his shoulders, closed his eyes and dropped his head down between his shoulders. This was good, it felt right to be like this with Sam. He started to relax, his body adjusting to being breached when he felt Sam move. Dean’s head shot up, eyes wide open and his lips parted in a silent scream as Sam slammed into him, opening him on his cock. He squeezed his eyes closed as his body shook with pleasure pain from being breached. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Sam chanted as he slammed into Dean. “Gonna put a collar around that pale neck of your’s. Make sure no other alpha tries to fuck what’s mine.” He pulled out only to thrust back into Dean. “Gonna breed you, fill you with my seed. I’m gonna fuck you when you’re swollen with our pup,” he grunted into Dean’s ear. 

“Yes, want that. Please, Sam,” Dean begged and then moaned when Sam’s knot rubbed against his already sensitive rim. He fisted the pillows as Sam’s knot was forced into his already sensitive hole. He threw his head back and keened from the sensation of further being stretched open. 

Sam felt his knot forming, catching on Dean’s already sensitive rim before he thrust in, tying them together. He hooked an arm around Dean’s chest and rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, his chest pressed up against Dean’s back. He licked along Dean’s exposed neck before he latched on, and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. He moaned as the coppery tang of Dean’s blood filled his mouth and then licked over his claiming bite, soothing the abused and torn flesh and stopping the pained whimpers that had slipped past Dean’s lips. He rutted against Dean, his hips working in circles, rubbing against Dean’s ass. “Look at you. God you look so perfect hanging off my knot,” Sam growled out. 

Dean couldn’t hold back the tears that had formed when Sam’s knot forced its way into his body. He let them slide down his cheeks as Sam bit into his flesh, claiming him as his mate. He felt pleasure and pain, both warring within him as Sam rutted against him, filling him with his release. He shuddered as Sam’s hand trailed over his hip to take his throbbing cock in his large hand. He moaned when Sam’s thumb rubbed over his leaking slit to gather the precome, using it as lube so he could fist him. “Sam . . . please,” Dean whimpered.

Sam kissed along Dean’s neck, careful not to touch the raw mating mark, as he fisted Dean. He knew, hearing Dean’s plea that he was close to coming, needing his permission. He thrust his hips against Dean’s ass and felt a spurt of come empty from his cock into Dean’s spasming channel. With his free hand, he nudged Dean’s head toward him, capturing his lips in a greedy kiss. When he pulled back, he heard Dean’s heavy panting, “Gonna come for me, my pretty omega mate?” He felt Dean nod against his shoulder and quickened the movements of his hand gripping Dean’s cock. “Then come for me,” he whispered into Dean’s ear and felt his body tense in his arms as he came, calling out his name. Sam couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips when he heard Dean yelling out his name as his orgasm hit him. He kissed him through it until his body was pliant in his arms. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, screaming out Sam’s name. His vision whited out and his body felt boneless as he fell back into Sam’s arms. His head was spinning and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Sam telling him to let go, to relax and let his body succumb to what it now needed, sleep. Keeping his eyes closed, he nodded in understanding and pressed himself against Sam’s warm body, letting himself drift off to sleep. 

Sam looked at Dean as he held him in his arms. They were mated, there was no way of getting around that. He had claimed his own brother as his omega. That act wasn’t unheard of, it just wasn’t widely practiced any longer. While some would frown at that idea, he didn’t care. He had what he had been wanting for so long, Dean as his mated omega. He was going to have to face what he had done in the morning light, when Dean was awake and ready to kick his ass. But he’d deal with that later. Right now, his knot was lodged in Dean’s body and he really didn’t care past that as he felt his cock twitch and another spurt of come emptied into his brother’s body. He rubbed his hand over Dean’s flat stomach, hoping that by the time his knot deflated Dean would be pregnant with their pup, the first of many if he had his way. He nosed at Dean’s neck and hummed in satisfaction. The cloying smell of the suppressants was gone. He only smelled Dean’s sweet scent mixed with his own, as it should be after mating and claiming him. He gave another gentle kiss to Dean’s neck and licked at the claiming mark before settling himself so he was comfortable and able to get some sleep. He knew he’d need to be at his best when Dean woke to find out that not only had he been knotted but also claimed by him, and the fallout that followed suit.

Dean groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He felt a warm puff of breath against his neck and felt his sore body tense. He heard the heavy breathing, telling him there was a man lying in his bed and judging by how his body ached, it was an alpha. He closed his eyes as he tried to think back on last night. He hadn’t been drinking. He hadn’t disappeared on Sam after they had returned to their hotel. No, he was in their hotel room and . . . Fearfully he glanced over his shoulder to see who was in bed with him. His stomach plummeted to his feet when he saw it was Sam. It all came slamming back down on him as he recalled the night before, how he had gone into heat and had begged to be knotted. He closed his eyes and shook his head as self-loathing flooded his mind. Sam was an alpha; his suppressants had failed and he had needed to be knotted. Somehow he had gotten Sam into bed with him, convinced him to knot him. He raised his hand to wipe at his mouth and winced in pain. His other hand flew up to his neck and his fingers felt along his skin and over a claiming bite. No, it couldn’t be, he thought to himself as he felt panic prick at his mind, his breathing sped up and he began to tremble. Somehow he had gotten Sam to claim him. He wiped at the tears that slid down his cheeks, knowing there was no way Sam would have willingly entered into a mating with him. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how to fix things. There was only a couple ways this could really play out; Sam would want to do the honorable thing and accept him as his mate, or Sam would reject him. He didn’t think his heart could take the idea of Sam settling for him out of some misguided sense of doing the right thing. He knew he definitely wouldn’t be able to handle Sam’s rejection. 

He slipped out of the bed, grabbed his duffle bag and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as he could. Flipping the light on, he faced himself in the mirror. His suppressants had failed and he had gone into heat. A heat usually lasted at least three days for an omega, unless . . . He gasped when he realized that he was no longer in the throes of a heat. The only thing that could abruptly end a heat was if he carrying Sam’s pup. His hands quickly covered his stomach as he looked down at them, imagining how he would look in a few months when he was swollen with the growing life he was carrying. No, he had to do something and fast before Sam figured things out. He dressed and tossed his things into his duffle bag before he quietly pushed the bathroom door open. He glanced over at Sam who was still blessedly sleeping and heaved a sigh of relief. He shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. He had his hand on the doorknob, ready to pull it open and disappear from Sam’s life when he heard a low, angry growl coming from behind him and then felt a warm body pressing up against him, pinning him between the door and that hard muscular body at his back. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam demanded as he placed one hand against the door, making sure to keep it closed as he spun Dean around with the other. He looked down into frightened green eyes, waiting for an answer from Dean. 

“Sam,” Dean breathed out and looked up into Sam’s face. He flinched when he saw the anger in Sam’s hazel eyes. “I’m sorry. I . . . I don’t know what happened. You were never supposed to know. My suppressants . . . failed.” He bit his bottom lip and looked away from Sam. “You don’t want this . . . me. Let me go before . . . before the bond forms . . . before there’s no way out for you.” Once a bond formed between a mated pair, there was no way to break it, save death. He couldn’t force that on Sam.

The anger that Sam had been feeling over Dean trying to disappear on him dissolved as he realized that Dean thought this was all his fault. He had no idea that his suppressants hadn’t failed because he had been taking fakes. This he could work with, he thought to himself as he did his best to hide his smile. “Dean, you’re not going anywhere. I wanted this as much as you did.” He heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath and pressed against him. “You’re mine, I willingly knotted and claimed you. And judging by the way you’re able to stand on your own, you’re heat is over because you’re carrying my pup.” He pushed his hand up and under Dean’s shirt and rested it against Dean’s bare stomach. “I’m glad it happened. I’ve wanted you since I popped my knot.”

Dean looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes, blinking owlishly as his mind processed Sam’s words. “You have? You never said anything,” he managed to say and then bit his bottom lip, not knowing what else to say.

Sensing Dean’s uncertainty, Sam decided to ask the question that had been on his mind. “Why the lies? Why pretend to be an alpha when you’re not? Why not at least tell me?”

Dean coughed at hearing those words. “It was Dad’s idea. He got me my first bottle of suppressants when I presented. He didn’t want anyone knowing I was an omega. At the time you needed protection, you were still little and he wasn’t always around. He thought if people knew I was an omega instead of an alpha, they’d try to force me into a mating, breed me . . .” He shrugged his shoulders, letting the implication of his unspoken words linger between them. “Then, I never saw a way to tell you without you hating me for lying to you.” 

Sam nodded his head, “Yeah, I get it. Dad always had a reason for what he did, as long as it benefited him. And, I don’t hate you, I just wish you would have told me. We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.”

“So, what now?” Dean questioned hesitantly.

Sam smiled at him, “Now, I get you that collar, make sure that everyone knows you’ve been claimed and that you’re mine. But before I do that, I’m gonna fuck you again, have you screaming my name when you come hanging of my knot.”

Before Dean could say anything else, he found himself on his bed, lying on his back with Sam staring down at him with a hungry look in his eyes and a wolfish grin on his face. He sucked in a shaky breath and slowly let it out. Raising his hand to Sam, he beckoned to him. “Well, you better make good on your words, alpha.” He heard Sam growl low in his throat, the only warning he was given before Sam pounced on him. 

It might not have been the way he had ever imagined that Sam would claim him, but he didn’t care. He was Sam’s omega and Sam was his alpha, the rest they’d sort out in time. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Ending art gifted to me by DWImpala67


End file.
